Regal Spoilers
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan. It was released on TTFC accompanying third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O as its "episode 3.5". Plot Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Sougo, and Emu receive scripts as they talk about "Why Emu was in the Game World", to which Emu replies that it counts as a spoiler. They then continue debating about Another Riders, where they confirm that humans are the ones who become Another Riders through Another Rider Ridewatches, although Geiz was the only one who had time to watch Episode 1 to know this due to Sougo's busy schedule of actually being involved in the episode. Just before they can continue with their argument, Ora appears and stops time. Ora introduces herself after receiving her script. She then proceed to tell one good and one bad spoiler (Emu responding that all spoilers are bad): Good Spoiler: Ora tells the viewers about how Another Riders are born. A Time Jacker appears to make little tweaks in a person's history; in return, that person is transformed into an Another Rider. Ora says that people who watched Zi-O's past episodes should understand. Bad Spoiler: Ora tells the viewers about the Time Jackers' motives behind their actions: at some point in the future, the Heisei Riders across the continuum will fight each other to determine the new king. Thus, Time Jackers are trying to crown a new king for their own agenda. Ora claims that this tidbit is a secret even from the production staff (who react with surprise when the camera briefly pans to them). Ora continues to explain that her appearance here in this episode also count as a spoiler and that viewers will forget about her appearance here before bidding farewell (in a rather cutesy manner) and leaves the scene. After time returns to normal, Tsukuyomi, Geiz, and Sougo devise a plan to stop the fight between the Kamen Riders before it happens. Tsukuyomi suggest to persuade the writers not to do it and Geiz suggest to kill the producers, but Sougo says it's quicker to just blow up the entirety of Toei Studios (complete with a vision of it). As the trio leave to do just that, Emu is left alone, apparently still frozen by Ora. Emu then screams that this level is a no spoiler zone in a rage as he closes his script abruptly. Cast * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *When Tsukuyomi reads script about Emu, voice of Parado can be heard. *When Ora appears and 'stops' time, Geiz and Tsukuyomi hold up books with the words and respectively, which are clear references to Kamen Rider Drive, complete with the Heavy Acceleration sound effect. **Furthermore, in Episode 3, Geiz had used Drive Armor. *Emu is likewise holding a book with "PAUSE" written in it. This is a reference to Kamen Rider Cronus and his similar ability to stop time with the Pause ability, whose announcement is also played. *When the three decide to blow up Toei Studio, a poster of Kamen Rider Build: Be The One and can be seen. Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes